pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Skirt
A High Class Commander Demon and a total bitch, Mini Skirt is the rurru obessed sister of Kinky Boots. She, like Kinky Boots along with Scanty and Kneesocks, is a counterpart and rival to an angel; spefically Pencil Skirt History A RURRU obessed homicidal maniac, Mini Skirt has always been jealous of Scanty and Kneesocks, and of her sister Kinky Boots due to them being liked by Corset more than her Besides Kinky Boots, it's unknown who her family is. However, it's implied while she is a full demon, Kinky Boots is not. She has a love for hip hop and classical music, and has a cigar with her sometimes. She also HATES spicy food, sweets and Mexican food. Personality At first, she seems decent, if only a bit bitchy. However, once a plan of hers fails...''Oh boy. ''She throws a temper tantrum and acts like a big fat crybaby, which shows that Kinky Boots is more mature than her. She also has no regret if she kills somebody and would even murder her sister in cold blood if she was told. She also acts very childish and has shown she is ''way ''unstable, only inches away from a mental breakdown. She has a very short temper and can be very agressive, and has an ego the size of the sun. She also makes fun of humans and anybody with human blood in them, either Angel or Demon. Easily able to mainpulate and use, she's pratically Corset's puppet. She has a small chance of redemption, but it's pretty small. She also verbally, emotionly and even physically abused Kinky Boots as a young child, even to this day. She is easy to hate and loath with a passion, and acts very snobbish and snotty. She also calls Panty, Pencil Skirt, Go-go Boots, Stocking, Garetbelt, Brief, Scanty, Kneesocks and Kinky Boots "The Whores and Pathletic Excuses of People of Daten City". She also always has a smirk on her face and acts very cheeful when somebody is getting totured by her, mocking them and offering them treats, only to either eat it or crush it right in front of them. A heartless, bossy hypocritcal bitch, to put best. Despite claiming to loving the RURRUs, she breaks them alot and believes in chaos and destruction. Appearance She has the basics of any demon, a horn(two short horns on the sides of her head), red skin and a noticeable tail under her skirt. She has a very skinny figure and an almost flat chest. She wears a uniform silmar to the sisters, except for the obvious Mini Skirt and black knee length boots with a black bowtie. She has dark pink hair in a tight ponytail and when loose, it's actually hip length. Her demon outfit is a black leathr mini skirt with a dark gray strapless bra, a black leather jacket, black leather combat boots and a spiked chocker. She wears a almost transparent bikini gray top with a gray bottom that is thong-like and black sandels being a trip to the beach and a ruby red scarf around her neck with matching mittens and boots during winter time. She also wears mutiple disguses, most of them obvious. Abilites Like Pencil Skirt, she can use her Mini Skirt as a weapon, which is basically a Chainsaw. She also is a weak hand to hand fighter and isn't graceful like her sister. Trivia *She LOVEs bondage and has a sick obessed, child like obession with Corset and Go-go Boots. *She uses her plans sometimes to try and kill the Demon sisters *She sees Panty and Stocking as "useless trash who only qualites are being a slut and being a fatass." *She desires to take over Hell and rule the world with an iron fist *She acts very cruel and uncaring for her sister, not even caring when she was assumed dead and just shrugged it off. *Her childish personality is constantly used against her *She also loves hard rock and heavy metal *Her favorite color is blood red *She can also turn her mini skirt into a axe if she wants *She constanly uses Engrish when cussing and can be very whiny. Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Female Category:Bottoms